Olimar's New Discoveries
by littleangel123
Summary: Olimar leaves his planet to visit the Distant Planet to research. Many thing changed there. Then he meets Steve Burnside and has to help him find Claire. This may be the most exciting adventure Olimar and his Pikmins will ever face. Not a Steve x Claire!
1. Chapter 1

Olimar's New Discoveries

Alas, I'm about to depart from my planet to discover more things from The Distant Planet. It's been 3 years when I last visited there. I was with my co-worker Louie and The President to look for treasures there. The company was bankrupt because of Louie since he messed up on his first job. I gave my farewells to my family as they packed me a year supply of food just incase I encountered the same situation when I crashed into The Distant Planet the first time. It wasn't pretty. After I departed, I wiped off a single tear. There might be more dangers awaiting me. But as long as I have my Pikmin friends, courage is by my side! I spotted the Distant Planet still the same as always. I pressed a button that said 'Land'. The ship shot down to the planet. As the ship came to landing, the planet looks more different than I thought. There's large buildings and giant creatures that look like us, Hotcotations. At last, I landed in a forest. It reminds me of The Forest of Hope. When I got off, I saw a red bulb that looks the The Onion. I came near it, the thing shot up. I knew it! It is The Onion! A red Onion to be exact I went to it and called out 20 Red Pikmins. All of them came sliding down. They were so excited when they saw me. I bet they recongnized me. I set forth to find the rest of the Onions. Few minutes later, I found them all. I called 20 each. Blues and Yellows came to me. Too bad all the Whites and Purples died when I came back to my planet. I guess there wasn't any oxygen there. We took a walk around, looking for new things. The ship and Onions followed me also. I modified the ship better so can travel farther without the long travel back. We all stepped out of the forest to see the creatures throwing objects and sorts. I don't see any Bulborbs or Wollywogs (thank goodness! I hate those creatures!) and they don't seem harmless, but we better steer clear of their big feet or we'll get crushed. After more minutes of walking we saw 5 Purple and 10 White Pikmin. I deposited 5 Pikmin each, I called the wandering Pikmin with my trusty whistle. They noticed the sound and came running to me. I am glad that they're back with me.

"Come on everyone, we'll explore around the planet to find some specimens." I said, they all nodded. We've been walking for hours and there was nothing small enough or intresting enough to bring to the ship. Then, that's when I stumbled upon a giant hill that looks like some shoes. I threw all the Pikmin up as I climbed up. I sighed in exhaustion from all the efforts I had to do when I had to scale on the hill. Then, it shook. Oh Pikpik carrots! An earthquake! A pair of hands grabbed the hill and lifted up. Me and the Pikmin started screaming in fright. There was ginger haired creature looking at me in curiosity. I looked at it also. Apparently, I think this thing is a male, looking at it.

"Hi! What are you? And what are these little things?" the creature asked. It can speak Hotcotation also! I took out a little device that can make my voice loud as him.

"My name is Captain Olimar from the Planet Hocotate! But call me Olimar. I have come here to find some objects like that thing there! These are my Pikmin. They are found around here and they protect me and help me carry the things here so I can research them. Who are you? What are these creatures here." I said boldly. I pointed to the giant hill. He laughed hysterically.

"Well, Captain Olimar. My name is Steve Burnside, everyone here is a human and you really want my shoe? I don't think you want it. It's really old and smells a little." Steve said.

"I don't care, I want to research it. It's really interesting." I said.

"Okay, I guess I have to give you both of them. It'll be strange to wear 1 shoe." Steve sighed. He took off his shoes and set them on the ground. The Pikmin gathered around it, trying to carry them, but they made a face and backed a little. "I told you they stink. Where do you want me to put them?" Steve asked.

"Next to my ship. It'll suck it in." I told him. He placed it next to my ship. The ship responded and sucked it in. Steve looked at my ship in amazement.

"Wow! How can a ship this size suck up something 10 times its size?" he asked.

"We Hotcotations designed it to be like that." I said. "Can you tell me about yourself, Steve?" Steve looked at me sadly.

"I'm seventeen years old, I have no family. My mother was killed by the evil company, Umbrella while me and my father was taken to the Rockfort Island Prison because my father leaked some data. I was a fool that time. I started to lose trust in anybody and me. One day, a zombie outbreak started. If you don't know what it is, it's a dead thing like a human or animal that halfly came back to life. It loves to eat us, humans. But, if we didn't get eaten, like let's say I got bitten. I'll become a zombie at least over a day or so. So back on track, I escaped my cage and tried to find a way out of the island. I met a girl or female in your case named Claire Redfield. I didn't like her at first, but I had to follow her around. Throughout her whole adventures, I kept being a bother to her like, stealing 2 guns from her and ask for 2 submachine guns (she gave me 2 empty ones...But gave me the ammo). Well, we started working together even though she can be a pain in my neck. There was this crazy man named Alfred Ashford who act or dresses like his sister Alexia. He tried to kill us! When we scared him away, we found some key for an escape plane..." Steve went on and on. All the Pikmin fell asleep as I listened carefully. "Then they put their experiment, the T-Veronica virus in me. They turned me into an ugly monster. Claire came back for me and tried to defeat me. Suddenly, vines shot out. I saw Claire suffocating from the vines strangling her. I came back to my senses and saved her, but I got hit. I was against the wall, trying to hold on while Claire was trying to encourage me to live. I confessed I loved her before my world went black hearing Claire's faint cries. Then I woke up in some stupid jail again. It was Wesker, a crazy scientist who wanted the virus. Well, he took it and sent me out to assasinate everyone. I ran away from the lab and now here I am, wandering around in this black hoodie, jeans and no shoes." Steve finished. That was such an interesting story! I can't wait to tell my family this!

"That was a good story, Steve. Other than wandering around, what is your goal?" I asked.

"To look for Claire." Steve replied. I thought for a bit and had an idea.

"I can help you find this Claire. Me and my Pikmin stick with you and search for her. At least I can explore the place. Everything changed when I last came here." I said.

"Huh? You came here before?" Steve said in surprise.

"Yeah, first time, I crash landed here. That's when I first met the Pikmin. Second time, I had to help my company because it was bankrupted. I had to find things like your shoes to gain some Pokos which is our currency. Your shoes is probably worth 1000 Pokos. Now, I came back here the thrid time to research new things, but now, there no creatures like Bulborbs, Wollywogs, Water Dumples or Bulbmin. Just humans." I explained. Steve twitched a little.

"So...My dirty, smelly and old shoes cost that much Pokos? Here, it would cost nothing!" Steve said. I laughed.

"It's because everything is so new and unknown. There are many treasures here that are good to reserch." I answered. Then Steve put me and my Pikmin on his shoulder.

"Off we go then!" Steve yelled. He is one noisy human. This may be the most exciting, yet challanging adventure me and my Pikmin will ever face.

Well, that's chapter 1 folks. Olimar and his Piks meets the ever so talkative Steve Burnside! *cheers* You might be think this might be Steve x Claire. *held up a sign that say...* OBJECTION! No, I will never make one. Unless I like that couple which will be hard since I am tuned to one couple of Claire. But it will be a different couple. Please review and constructive critizism!~ Oh and I don't own Pikmin and Resident Evil.


	2. Chapter 2

Note: Olimar is 1 and a half inches tall while the Pikmin are 1 inches tall. That's how small they are compared to the humans. I got the measurement by looking at the Pikmin website. There was a giant ruler beside Olimar and a Red Pikmin to measure. The tune of the title is the American National Anthem.

~OOOH Say Can We See! Olimar and Steve gone to Washington!~

It's been hours ever since me, Steve and the Pikmin went to find Claire. I think Steve really likes this Claire human alot. Apparently, Steve took me and my friend to a place called Washington D.C. Steve told me that a guy named Leon Scott Kennedy is a close friend of Claire. As soon as we arrived the place called an airport we started to seach for Leon. It's a good thing Steve brought a piece of clothing of Leon's. The Reds sniffed the fabric and they pointed to the directions. Steve followed the directions I told him to go and stopped at a man hiding his face with a large piece of newspaper covering his whole head.

"Hey, are you Leon?" Steve asked. I smacked my forehead. You can't say that to strangers! The man took the newspaper out of his face. He had a strange haircut!

"No, I am James Bond." he said in a sarcastic tone. Who's James Bond? I don't think he is since his sarcastic tone is obvious.

"You are? If you are, can you tell me where Leon Scott Kennedy is?" Steve said with his eyes widened. Dense human! The male human rolled his eyes.

"That was a joke! Of course I'm Leon!" Leon said angrily.

"Oh! Thank goodness! Do you know where Claire is?" Steve asked. Leon glared. Is there something wrong?

"How do you know my Claire?" Leon growled. I'm now scared. I threw a purple Pikmin at his face. The Pikmin almost got smacked by his hand. It's a good thing I got it back before it got killed.

"What was that?" Leon demanded. I got my device.

"That was my purple Pikmin you almost killed!" I said. Leon looked around.

"Who and where are you and what is a Pikmin?" Leon said.

"Right here! On Steve's shoulder!" I called to him.

"Who's Steve?" Leon asked.

"I am!" Steve said. Leon looked at Steve's shoulder carefully, seeing me and the Pikmin.

"Oh my goodness!" Leon jumped back.

"My name is Captain Olimar. I am from the Planet Hotcotate. I came back to the Distant Planet to explore the new changes here. These are my Pikmin. They live around here and they help me." I said proudly. "I met Steve during my exploration and I am going to help him find a human female named Claire Redfield. She was the one who tried to help Steve in some place called Rockfort Island." I said boldly.

"So you're Steve Burnside...You love Claire, don't you?" Leon said. Steve nodded. I was right! Leon's face lowered.

"I'm very sorry. But, she's my wife." Leon said. Steve's eyes widened. "Please forgive me-" Leon was cut off.

"It's okay!~ As long as she's happy. I'm okay!" Steve said with a happy grin.

"Thanks man. I am taking good care of her." Leon smiled, patting Steve's back. I thought that Steve would be very mad.

"Now, can you tell us where Claire is?" I asked.

"She's working right now. The place she works at is called Terrasave. I'll give you the address. I can't take you there because I'm on a mission." Leon said. He handed us a piece of paper then turned around. "Oh, the house address is there too! My adopted daughter Sherry is on vacation and is staying at the house. Chris, Claire's brother is there too. Now, take care!" Leon walked away to catch up with his flight. Me and the Pikmin and Steve were looking at each other.

"Where do we go first?" I asked.

"Let's go to her house first. We'll get more info." Steve suggested. I nodded. When we stepped out, I saw that the sun is setting.

"Oh shoot! The nocternal creatures are going to come! I gotta put my Pikmin back and have to go up above the atmostsphere and rest before I get attacked!" I panicked. I put away all my Pikmin in their Onions or in my ship.

"Woah, woah, woah! Hold up, there! There is no more of those creatures! I'll let you sleep in my pockets of my hoodie. Especially those little ships." Steve offered.

"But, it's dangerous." I protested.

"Nonesense! I still have the virus. No one can hurt me." Steve grabbed the Onions and my ship in one pocket and put me in the other. "What is it like?" he asked.

"Pretty good thermal tempurature!" I said.

"Good. Have a good sleep. I'll wander around to find Claire's house." Steve said. I took out my travel log and started writing.

_I cannot believe it! All those monsters are gone! But the only creatures there is are these intresting humans. They almost look like Hotcotations! Best part is that there are all different. Every single one is unique in their own ways. I'm even friends with a male human named Steve Burnside. He's pretty talkative. I offered to help him find a female human named Claire that tried to save him before his 'death'. But there is one problem now. How am I going to find some nutrients for my Pikmin friends. At least all of them are flowers and Steve will protect us. I don't even need to leave the planet! I'll only leave the planet when I have to like if I have to communicate with my family. Well, I gotta get some shut eyes now._

The Next Morning.

"Hey, Olimar, wake up!" I heard Steve faintly. I completly awakened and turned on my device.

"I'm awake." I groaned.

"Sorry for getting you on the wrong side of the bed, Olimar, but we're here. Claire's house." Steve said. He pulled out me and my ship out. The Onions flew out on it's own. After taking out my Pikmin, we're ready for the dangers!

"Don't worry, Steve, if we ever get in to trouble, I'll be there for you. Especially the Pikmin." I reassured him.

"Thanks, little buddy." Steve said. He knocked on the door three times before stepping back. A little yellow haired female answered it. She's about the same years as Steve.

"Hello? Who are you? You sorta look like my dad." she said. Steve was looking at her eyes, then lower. I facepalmed along with my Pikmin. I think in their Pikmin language, they're saying "Idiot!".

"Uhhhhhhhh...You're looking pretty today!~" Steve said nervously.

"You, know...I not supposed to talk to strangers." she said. Steve put his hand on her shoulder. Is that how humans act when they are in love?

"I'm no stranger! I actually know your mom! I was her comrade before back in her adventures of Rockfort Island!" Steve said.

"Mommy doesn't know any comrades in Rockfort. She told me that one died when he tried to save her. I think his name is Steve Burnside..." she tried to close the door, but Steve put his foot there. Let's just hope we're not Door-to-door sales people.

"Mayday! Mayday!" I whispered.

"I am Steve! Steve Burnside! I am your mother's comrade who supposivly died!" Steve protested.

"Yeah right, stranger. You're not Steve. He had a fatal blow from Alexia's vine. He can't possibly survive that according to mom. He died in her arms. Right in front of her eyes!" she frowned. Is Steve really Steve? I don't know.

"I did die, yes. But I was revived by the Veronica virus! Wesker tried to order me to kill everyone, but I escaped from his labratory and started to look for Claire." Steve explained. The Pikmin fell asleep again. I whistled them to wake up. The female looked at Steve for 30 seconds before screaming.

"UNCLE CHRIS! THE DOOR-TO-DOOR SALESMAN IS BACK AGAIN!" she called. A very huge male peeked his head through the hallways.

"Where is he? He stole my money for a cheap-" he stopped and looked at Steve. He ran and hugged him. I think it's a death hold.

"STEVE! YOU'RE ALIVE! ME AND CLAIRE-BEAR WERE SO SAD TO SEE YOU TAKEN BY THAT EVIL WESKER!" he cried. I saw Steve's face turn purpler than a purple Pikmin.

"I'm...Choking! Please...Let go, Chris!" Steve gasped out. The man let go of him. A little male human that looks like Leon, but has different blue eyes crawled here.

"Uncle Chrwis? Don't keel the man..." he said. How facinating. This baby human can look more like one of it's parents and can possibly act like the other. Maybe it migt have the looks and personality of the father and have less looks or personality of the mother, vice-versa.

"I'm not, I'm not. This Steve Burnside, Steven. Say hello~" the man who is supposivly Chris.

"Hi Steve!" Steven greeted. Steve looked at the child and then fainted. I tumbled down on the ground along with the Pikmin. I walked near Steve face and patted it. No signs of awakening. I threw all my Pikmin like crazy until I was grabbed by a hand that wasn't Steve's.

"Huh? What are you?" It was that female again.

"I am Captain Olimar from the Planet Hotcotate! I came here to explore and met Steve Burnside. I offered to help him find Claire Redfield. These little creatures are my Pikmin. They live in the Distant Planet which is here. They help me carry objects or protect me." I said.

"I'm sorry, this isn't the Distant Planet. It's called Earth." she said. So that's what it's called...Earth.

"I've been here 2 times. It's my third. By the way. He is really Steve. He told me when I met him. " I said.

"Oh...My name is Sherry Birkin Kennedy. I'm Claire's adopted child. My real mother and father passed away. My real dad was a crazy scientist and worked for Wesker. He used his experiment the G-virus to turn himself into a monster. My real mom got killed by my father. I was infected with the G-virus embryo, but Claire and Leon helped me get the vaccine to save me. Later I was taken by the government, but Leon got me out so I can live with him and Claire. And still...Don't believe what everyone says. That guy might not be Steve." Sherry said. That's a pretty name. Wow...There are many thing to learn about humans and viruses. G and T-Veronica virus...Steve and Sherry might have in common. Are they brothers and sisters? I gotta find out.

"Are you and Steve related at all?" I asked. Her face was shocked.

"No! Absolutely not! Our last names are different! We don't know each other at all!" Sherry said. Oh...I should have know.

"Anyways, can you help me wake up Steve. My Pikmin are doing no good right now." I said.

"Try and get your little Pikmin to tickle his nose." she suggested. I did as she told and he sneezed.

"Wha-what? Thanks Olimar." Steve said.

"You're welcome. Sherry helped also. You should thank her also." I said, pointing at Sherry. Steve's cheeks tuned pink. Is that another sign that a male likes a female?

"So you want to look for mom? I'll try to help you. Especially Uncle Chris." Sherry said, nudging Chris's arm.

"Yes! But you can't find her now. Her shift is over and she went to who-knows where." Chris mumbled. That stinks, Wollywogs! "But I can give you guys a good meal-"

"NOOO! DON'T!" Sherry yelled. "His cooking sucks! I can heat up some dinner, mom made before she left." she went to a box that is supposivly a refridgirator, Steve told me and pulled out a plate of whatever humans eat and put it in a small cubed machine.

"What is that?" I asked Steve.

"That's a microwave. It heats up leftover food to make it tasty. But I think I know what else is tasty other than the food." Steve said. Then he pointed at Sherry. I groaned along with the Pikmins. After the food was heated up, Sherry set it on the table.

"What do you eat?" Sherry asked me.

"I have to go up above the atmosphere to eat and communicate with my family or my boss, The President of a delivering company. I can't take off my helmet because the oxygen is poisonous here. I promise I will be back." I answered.

"We understand." both Sherry and Steve said. I took the Pikmin back in the Onion and entered my ship. I flew out of the house and up in space in perhaps, minutes. Then there was lots of beeping. I picked up the communicator.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hello, Olimar! It's me, your wife. Me and the children miss you so much!" It was my wife definently.

"I missed everyone too." I replied.

"How the planet?" she asked.

"It changed alot. There is no more monsters that can harm me. The Pikmin are still alive though. There are these friendly giants called humans. They almost look like us, Hotcotations. I am friends with a male human named Steve Burnside." I said, as I got a bowl of Pikpik carrot soup and started eating it.

"That's so intresting!" she exclaimed. "Oh, Sagittarius wants to talk to you!" then she was gone, when I heard my son's voice.

"Hi Dad! Are you going to find me a souvineir that your boss won't steal again?" Sagittarius asked.

"Of course. I will also get one for Libra also." I said (I think Libra is the daughter. I have to check again).

"Thanks Dad! Mom told me you were friends with a giant named Steve Burnside! Isn't he the name of your Pikmin Trooper?" he said. I laughed. Steve the Red Pikmin was a leaf that I accidentaly left behind he deafeated a puffy red blowhog alone and tried to carry it back alone, even though it's almost sunset. At least I saved him before I went back to base. Steve is still alive, but he's a powerful flower. I never let him down.

"That's different, Sagittarius. Steve Burnside is a human. He has ginger hair and blue eyes and talkative, almost like the President. All humans can speak Hotcotation! Every human is different. Nothing is the same about them. They are completly different." I told my son. After finishing my Pikpik soup, and talking to every family member especially my friend Louie, I am ready to go back. I looked at the time, It only took 1 hour. Then I pressed the 'land' button and off I go! Few minutes later, I landed back into the house. I spotted Steve reading a newspaper.

"Hello, Steve!" I greeted. He peeked out of his newspaper.

"Hey, Olimar. Did you have a good meal? Did your relatives miss you?" Steve asked.

"Yeah. My wife and kids miss me the most out of all my relatives and friends and I really like the Pikpik carrot soup." I told him. Steve nodded and pulled something out of his pocket.

"Here, you might like it when you are reasearching. It's a magnifying glass. Makes you see closer at what you're observing.." Steve said, setting the object on the table.

"Thank you...But, won't you need it more than me, since you can't see me well?" I asked.

"That's no problem. I just only need to hear you. Besides, I know what you look like up close. And the Pikmin." Steve said. Then the Pikmin gathered around it and took it back to my ship.

"Well...Thank you, Steve. I deeply appriciate it." I said. He used his finger to pat me on the helmet. There is no creatures like Steve who is that friendly. I better introduce my family to him. Note that later. Sherry came back and spotted me.

"Hello again Olimar! I'm-not-sure-it's-actually-Steve told me that you came here to look for things to research. I got something for you!~" Sherry said. She put down a blue arch shaped object.

"What's this?" I asked. She giggled.

"It's a headband. My old one though. I was 12 years old when I was wearing it. That was during the Zombie Outbreak in Raccoon City." Sherry said. Her head was hung low.

"Hey! I am Steve! How would you tell I'm dead?" Steve yelled. Her eyes glared daggers at him.

"Because I seen him dead. I was captured once by Umbrella and I was stuck in a jailcell with a dead corpse, Steve Burnside. I always talk to him like he's the only person who's there for me." Sherry snapped. The Pikmin and I were looking at them back and forth, trying to pick sides. Steve's eyes widen.

"I was in a coma..." Steve said.

"Why can't I feel a pulse from Steve!" Sherry yelled.

"Look, my heart rate was very low! I had a sheer string of life in me! How would you feel me?" Steve argued. I am so confused, even the Pikmin are confused.

"Uhhg! You're so confusing, No Name!" Sherry stormed off to her room.

"DON'T CALL ME NO NAME!" Steve called to Sherry. Chris peeked his head.

"Is there something wrong, Steve? Is Sherry PMSing?" then he got hit in the head with a shoe. "I guess not..." I sweatdropped.

"Is this how human females act?" I asked as I got my Pikmin to carry the headband to the ship. Steve scoffed.

"Not all ladies...For her, big-time yes. She's just as stubborn as Claire." Steve said. Sherry kicked the door of her room open and stomped over to Steve. All the Pikmin covered their ears while I was behind the youngest Yellow Pikmin and covering it's ears.

"YOU ARROGANT *beep*! YOU ARE SO RUDE! WHY I'D OUGHTA CUT OFF YOUR *beeep*ING *beep* AND SHOVE IT UP YOUR *beep*ING THROAT!" Sherry screamed. Wow...I didn't know a human female can say that many forbidden words. Steve chuckled. Then Sherry's communicator rang, playing some melodies. She picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Sherry, this is your father, Leon. Don't say such words at whoever you are talking to!" Leon said.

"Yes, Dad..." She groaned and hung up.

"I didn't know a innocent looking lady can have such a dirty tounge." Steve said. I swear, I think I saw steam shooting out her ears.

"That's it!" Sherry leaped on Steve's lap and tired to punch him in the face, but he grabbed her wrist and gently twisted it. She gasped. I gasped! The Pikmin gasped! So Steve really does have T-Veronica.

"Does this prove that I am Steve Burnside? Or should I give you more proof? During my coma, I heard a girl's voice in my dreams for a long time. I wonder who she sounds like? Oh, yeah...YOU!" Steve grinned. I'm so confused! Why is the Distant Planet-I mean Earth so confusing to me now!

"That's out of pure reflexes! You...You, Show-off!" Sherry snapped. She has a really good point there.

"Oh really? What if you had super human powers." Then Steve ran all over the house in one second, then came back holding a piece of a human female's underwear.

"Hey! That's mine! Give it back! That still doesn't prove it! You must have the T-Virus!" she growled as she tried to get the piece of fabric back. Steve laughed, then threw it back at Sherry.

"Does this prove that I am Steve?" Then Steve started to form into something hideous. The Pikmin closed their eyes, while I was taking notes and drew a picture him. Chris walked in and screamed like a female human.

"AHHHHHH!" Chris screamed. Monster Steve looked at him with murderous red eyes. Then, he melted back to normal Steve, but only wearing torn jeans.

"Sherry, here isn't believing me, so I had to show her my controled powers. Hope Claire doesn't get mad at me..." Steve said. "Do you believe me now?" Steve asked Sherry. I believe him alright. So does The Pikmin!

"Nope!" Sherry shook her head. Steve's jaws dropped.

"WHAT?" Steve yelled.

"That can't possibly be T-Veronica. It can be a combination of the T-Virus or the G-Virus." Sherry said. Ooooh...That can be a possibility.

"Sherry...That is Steve...I was the one who saw him too." Chris said. Yeah, I think today is sour.

"But...But, he's dead! I saw him too! The wound and everything! He was...naked." Sherry shuddered at the thought. Steve's cheeks turned redder than a Red Pikmin.

"Okay, fine...Here's my last proof." Steve pointed at a large hole on his body. "Is that the same wound? It started to heal lately after I woke up." he said. Sherry's eyes widened. Not because of the wound, I think her eyes are trailed more to his muscles. But she didn't do that after Steve turned back to a human...I think she didn't pay attention to his body that time...

"Uhhh...I don't know..." Sherry trailed off. Then, Steve got the idea. I even saw a light bulb lighting up over his head! Or maybe that's my imagination...

"Sherry. Are you looking at something that you're intrested today?" Steve smirked. All the Pikmin made groaning noises like they've ate something poisonous. Sherry snapped out of her gaze and glared.

"I was so shocked of that wound! I don't thing it's real!" Sherry said. I sighed. Humans can be such horrible liars, like Sherry.

"Sure you did. You want to touch it to make sure it's real? I bet you want to touch my hot and toned body so badly. Or do you want to touch me with your tounge?" I swear, I think I'm going to break my helmet if this keeps up...

"Oooohh...He got you there!" Chris said.

"In your dreams, Fake! I'm just going to touch the wound to see it's actually-" Steve grabbed her wrist and placed it on his large wound. At least I got a mind reader right here! Back when I was still at Hotcotate, I created something to predict a creature's thoughts. I'll check it out now.

_"I didn't know this guy has very soft skin! It's just like the real Steve's, but warmer...Should I believe him? Ahhh~...I could just touch him everyday. Wait! Stay calm Sherry Birkin Kennedy! Focus on the truth! He can't be the Steve Burnside I admired! He's a dead man! Dead! But...Ack! I don't know who he is anymore! Is he a fake? Is he really Steve Burnside?"_ Sherry thought. Female women...I can't seem to understand them. Steve's grin grew wider.

"You like that, don't you? You want to feel more of me." Steve growled in a strange way. Chris facepalmed, well so do The Pikmin and I. *SMACK!* Did you hear that? That was my hand colliding against my helmet!

"Shut up. Now let go of me so I can determine you are Steve." Sherry said. Chris was watching intently. Steve did the most foolish thing a creature wouldn't do. He put her hands in his...mating area... Chris's eyes widen in disgust. The Pikmin fainted, but didn't die...Then Sherry's communicator rang. Sherry used her free hand to answer, but it accidentaly pushed something called 'Video call'.

"Hello Sherry, I'm in the plane-OH MY GOSH! BURNSIDE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY ADOPTED DAUGHTER!" Leon yelled. I actually agree with Leon too. I would say the same thing if I were him. Sherry hung up right away and turned it off.

"Now, Sherry...Do you actually believe me? Or do I have to find your mother alone in the cold darkness?" Steve asked. Sherry's face was paler than a small Wollywog (not the yellow ones). Chris was mentally begging to believe him hence the down on his knees and praying gestures. Sherry thought for a moment. Then got an idea.

"Fine! I believe you. But to make me completly trust you. I'll get Claire to determine you are Steve or not. But, to find Claire, she's on an adventure so guess we're traveling!" Sherry said. I swear I think I saw Chris rejoicing while the angels are singing the song 'Alleluia'. Steve let go and hugged her.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" You don't know how I'm happy I am to hear your answer!" Steve exclaimed. I think I need to get back to my ship for a new helmet.

"Uhhh...You're welcome?" Sherry said. I cleared my throat because they completly forgotten about me. They turned to me.

"Oh! Sorry if that scares you, Olimar...You know what human can do and all that...We sure are strange creatures!" Sherry said. Steve glared.

"Yeah...That was completly new to me...Oh whatever! We need to get Steve to find Claire so he can visit her again after many years!" I said, with full spirit.

"OH YEAH! NOW YOU'RE TALKING, OLIMAR!" Steve yelled.

"Uhhh...I didn't have a chance to talk alot...So that sorta makes sense..." I sweatdropped. Chris got out a small computer and started to press many buttons. Wow...Humans have high intelligence to create mechanical objects like that or a microwave.

"Apparently Claire is in Winnipeg, Manitoba to find out more information about the viruses." Chris said. If I were Claire. I would gather more information too.

"So we're going to Canada! Where the moose are!~" Steve shouted.

"There's no moose in Winnipeg, Dumb-Dumb." Sherry said.

"There is! The Manitoba Moose hockey team!" Steve corrected. I sweatdropped. After this, I'm telling this story to my family for sure! To Canada we go...

Finished! Now you know what the couple is! Some jokes from the story are a reference to Chuggaaconroy (Pikmin 2) which yesterday he just finished his LP Pikmin 2! Hooray Chuggaa! Anyways, do not own anything except plot, Review and Constuctive critisism please? Bye! School is tomorrow, Dudes and Dudettes!


	3. Chapter 3

Oh Canada!~ This Might be the End of Winnipeg!~

Once me, Steve, Steven, Chris and Sherry arrived at a country called Canada, we started our search by looking around the airport. I got off Steve and venture forth with my Pikmin. It wasn't easy trying to dodge from the human's feet. As I was running, I stumbled acrossed a substance that looked like nectar. The Pikmin eyed it then ate it. They felt more energized. This might make a leaf Pikmin turn into a flower Pikmin just like the nectar would. I'm guessing this a man-made nectar. I kept some of it in a jar and put it in my pocket. I searched in every area I can go, then I met up with Sherry.

"Hey, Olimar. Have you seen that stupid guy Steve?" she asked. I shook my head.

"You know, I'm starting to worry about him. You know, his dumbness and all. He might get himself lost, you know." Sherry said. I guessing this is her soft side for Steve.

"Don't underestimate Steve, Sherry. He's alot smarter than you think. Remember he told us to meet at the exit of this place? So we can see him there." I said.

"Whatever..." she muttered. I got an idea that just popped up.

"Hey, Sherry. Can I ask you a question." I said. She nodded carelessly.

"Do you have some feelings for Steve? You've been acting strangly around him." I asked. Her face turned red. She looked around and bent down to my size.

"Promise not to tell anyone?" she whispered. I nodded and put my hand to my heart.

"Okay. Truth is. I really like Steve. I've known him ever since I was stuck in that stupid cell in Umbrella. I found a dead body in my cell, a.k.a: Steve Burnside. I love to talk to him, even though he was dead. When Leon came to rescue me, the scientist took Steve away from me and I cried. Leon tried to get Steve back to me, but they got away with his body. After that, I had a hard time to relieve my depression for over a couple years. Now that I saw him, it's hard to believe it's true. But that deep hole in his body, it's the same one I saw back at the cell. Don't tell anyone, Olimar or I'll crush you." Sherry explained. I wrote it all down menatally. I crossed my heart, hoped to die and pretended to stick a needle in my eye and then died in a silly way.

"I promise!" I said. She giggled softly and picked up me and the Pikmin.

"Thanks, I know I can trust you. Maybe I'll tell you all the secret I have if I wanted to. Come on, we better get to the exit, Steve, Chris and Steven would worry about us." she said, then we started to head to exit. A few minutes later (though losing our way sometimes) we finally made it. We found Steve and Steven.

"You know, Sherry. If Steven had your adopted mother's red hair, he'd look a little more like me." Steve chuckled. Sherry twitched and punched him on the stomach.

"Is that your way of saying hello?" Sherry growled.

"I'm guessing me getting punched in the gut is your way of affection..." he grunted. Steve just defeated Sherry in 1 sentance.

"No, that's my way of saying 'you're stupid'." Sherry turned her head away. Steve frowned. They both like each other, but why don't they say it? If I tell Steve, I'm a Hotcotation soup! But if I told Sherry...I'll ask Steve if he's okay with me telling Sherry he likes her. I threw all my Pikmin to Steve's shoulder before I jumped too.

"Hey, Steve!" I said. Steve noticed me.

"Oh, hey Olimar! Is there something that you need, buddy?" Steve grinned. I sighed.

"Steve, I'm asking this indirectly, but what if this 'someone' told Sherry that you like her?" I asked nervously.

"Can you explain more specificly?" Steve asked. This human must get better intelligence!

"Uhg! Steve, you can be a little dense for a human. I mean what if 'someone' told Sherry that you love her? I'm just saying this indirectly." I asked a bit more serious. Steve thought for a moment

"Well...If she didn't love me back and bring it against me, I'll kill that guy, but then again...If she does love me. I won't do anything to harm that person." Steve answered (killing Olimar much? He has a scary side! He DOES have blood type AB since they have evil sides. No offense! He does have the same blood type as Kyouya and Hunny sempai from Ouran High School Host Club. Steve has an evil side! Please! Don't take any offense!).

"Okay, thanks." Then the Pikmin and I jumped back to Sherry's shoulder. 50 minutes later, Chris joined in, but he looked a little exhausted.

"You GOTTA hate how big this airport is!" Chris grumbled.

"Uncle Chris got lost!" Steven giggled.

"Now let's get out of here and look everywhere in Winnipeg." Steve said. Then we set out to the city of Winnipeg! It's a pretty nice city. This would be a fine place for my family to visit once in awhile. We spent our time, searching for Claire. When it's Lunch or Dinner, I go above the atmosphere to eat and talk to everyone. Then I come back down to help. When it was nightime, we booked a hotel and stay there. When we were chosing our beds, there was 2 queen sized beds. I decided to sleep on the small table with a large lamp on it. Sherry made a small bed by getting a tissue box , ripped the top and rearrange it.

"Okay, Olimar's done. Now who should share a bed with who?" Chris said. Sherry and Steve glared at each other. "Okay! It's decided! Me and Steven will sleep together while you two would suck it up and sleep together like a married couple! Just don't make any noises that would scar me, Olimar, Steven and the Pikmin." Chris chuckled. Steve and Sherry glared and blushed at the same time, but they accepted it.

"I'll be right back. I'm going to change." Sherry said, then took her clothes. Steve went beside her and took out a human female's...uh...What is that? (A/N: It's Sherry's bra, if you don't understand!)

"Hey! Leave that alone!" Sherry snapped as she grabbed it and put it back in her bag.

"Don't worry Sherry. Pretty soon, I will be touching something else behind that fabric you wear." Steve grinned, but then he got punched in the gut. "Ouch."

"Pervert!" Sherry stormed off. Chris rubbed the back of his head.

"Tough luck, big boy...Maybe try harder." Chris chuckled. Human males...They are very complicating. So are human females... Then Sherry came out wearing short shorts and a thin strapped shirt. I swear, I thought I saw Steve's eyes pop out.

"Why don't you two start changing? And stop looking at me like that, Steve! It's uncomfortable." Sherry snapped. Chris and Steve only took off their clothes and threw it somewhere in the corner until they were in their boxers. "You two never brought night clothes, didn't you?" Sherry grumbled.

"I forgot mine at home..." Chris sighed in embaressment.

"I never had clothes except that one. Also...I bet you love to see my toned body. Oh and the warmth, softness then my awesome abs." Steve smirked. I smacked myself in the face along with the Pikmin. Sherry rolled her eyes.

"Go to bed!" she said. I crawled onto my bed while the Pikmin went to their Onion (or my rocket). Chris carried Steven to their bed, Steve jumped to his bed, and then Sherry crawled to her and Steve's.

"Nighty-night!" Steven said happily. Chris, Steven and Steve were asleep, but Sherry wasn't. Though it was a pretty long way to Sherry's bed, I made it.

"Hey, Sherry." I said.

"Yeah, Olimar?" she groaned.

"Do you like Steve?" I asked.

"Mm-hm...More like love..." she said.

"Okay. Steve loves you back-"

"EXCUSE ME?" she shouted quietly.

"I asked Steve. He said if you hated him, he'd kill the person a.k.a: Me. If you love him, he won't do anything to that person a.k.a: Me." I explained. "I asked him indirectly. So I wouldn't die early." I added. She giggled softly.

"Thank you for telling, Olimar. Soon, I can drop my fake hatred act and show my true feelings." Sherry sighed. She looked at Steve and kissed him on the cheek. I smiled. I do the same thing to my wife. But peace doesn't last long when you got Steve. Steve woke up instantly.

"Woah! What did you two do to my cheek? It feels warm!" Steve said. Sherry went back to fake hatred mode.

"Stupid, It was just Olimar." Sherry said impatiently. I don't think I feel like a human's mouth at all.

"No, I felt a pair of soft lips! A blonde girl's lips to be exact!" Steve said, looking towards Sherry's direction. Ooooohhhh Hotcotation craaaaaaaap! We're both doomed...Please Sherry! Don't be on your hatred mode still! Sherry's face looked very nervous and her cheeks are red. I thought of something fast.

"She was asleep so she must have turned her head on your face by accident." I said quickly. Steve stared at both of us.

"I believe you. Get back to sleep." Steve fell back asleep. We almost collapsed.

"Oh gosh...That was a freaking close one. You have some good excusing skills. I don't know, but all of a sudden, I feel so tingly!" Sherry squeeled. Then a couple of Pikmin squirmed out of Sherry's back.

"I think that was just the Pikmin and-Hey! How did they get there?" Sherry laughed.

"No, not that. It's so tingly in my heart!" Sherry said. Oh. That feeling. The feeling of love? I had the same thing for my wife!

"Oh, okay. I had the exact same feeling for my wife." I said, while blushing.

"She must be pretty." she sighed.

"I know. She's beautiful. So when do you think you can confess to Steve? You know you gotta say it in one point." I asked. She blushed harder.

"Maybe in some point. But not now." she replied. "Well, good-night Olimar."

"Night." Then I went back to my bed. I saw Sherry falling asleep, then wrapping her arms around Steve and snuggling up to him. Steve didn't react, since he's dead asleep and all. I snuggled to my tissue box and dreamt about my home, my family, my work (which I sorta don't miss at all) and my friends. Next morning I woke up, I see Steve up and running, putting his clothes on along with Chris and Steven. Sherry is still asleep though. I think we stayed up a little too late. I did my usual things like organizing the Pikmin and stuff. Then Steve did the most foolish thing a creature would ever do. He wrapped his arms around Sherry and whisperd "I'm going to get you, Sherry." Sherry's eyes flew open, screamed the air breathing systems outta her and jumped then hit her head on the ceiling. Steve was rolling on the floor, laughing while Sherry glared at him. Chris yawned.

"Sherry, that's no way to treat your boyfriend!" Chris joked. I kept my mouth shut so I won't get involved. At least I get some notes on how human relationship works. It's almost the same as Hotcotations, but more complicating. Steve laughed harder. Steven doesn't know what's going on. As for Sherry, I think she's about to explode of anger.

"He's N-O-T my B-O-Y-F-R-I-E-N-D!" Sherry yelled.

"You spelled it wrong. It's 'He I-S my boyfriend'." Chris corrected. Humans can be horrible jokesters...

"Shut up! Uhg! I'm going to change while you two laugh your butts off!" then she stormed off. Steve noticed me.

"Morning, Olimar! Had a nice nap? Well, Sherry didn't." Steve said. Then, Sherry came back out, wearing her usual clothes.

"I did, until you woke me up!" Sherry snapped. Humans can be really cranky when they don't get a nice nap...

"Okay, since we're all ready, let's cover the rest of Winnipeg!" Chris said, grabbing his bag. Then for half of the day, we were covering the area of Winnipeg, the capital of Manitoba. When as we were walking, I kept writing on my log like crazy. At Lunch, I did my usual take-off and communicate and eating PikPik carrot soup. Then come back down and meet up with them. 1:00pm, we were everywhere in Winnipeg, but no sign of Claire.

"Uhhg! There's no sign of Claire." Steve groaned. I got an idea.

"Chris! Can you read the papers, again? You might be reading the wrong one." I said. While Chris was reading the files, someone came up behind.

"What are you guys doing in Canada?" I know that voice...It's Leon's!

"Well, we're still looking for Claire, but she's nowhere to be found. Chris is looking at her papers to make sure." I explained.

"Well, I'm supposed to research the virus more you know. It's part of my mission-Hey little Steven!~" Leon walked towards his son and carried him in his arms. This reminds me of the time when Saggitarius was born. I carried him in my arms, just like Leon.

"Daddy! I missed you!" Steven yelled happily. That's exactly what my children say when I come home. I have a feeling that Leon is like me, who is usually away in missions, Claire is like my wife who take care of the children and Sherry and Steven are like my children who wait for them. For now, I can't relate my families to Steve and Chris. Oh well...

"Daddy's here..." Leon whispered to Steven. How touching! Humans have much more emotion than Wollywogs (actually the only emotion they have is either killing me or the Pikmin...) or any creature (all they care about is attacking us or being just plain annoying, except for those helpful gentle giants that turn Pikmin to flowers! Okay! Call me hypocrite now because there are many more monster that are so friendly! Even the final boss of the Dream Den, when it has no weapons on it and when Louie is not controling it and don't worry, I forgave him, just this once, but if he ever tries to kill me again, he would surely regret it! I would use my Olimar PAWNCH! The President has the same thing except it's the Presidential PAWNCH!). But there can be a lot of complication when it comes to their emotions...

"So, Leon, do you know where Claire-" Steve was interrupted by Chris.

"Sorry guys! I found out I was reading the wrong papers! That was Leon's mission description!" Chris shouted. Me, Steve and Sherry glared at Chris.

"So we just came here for NOTHING?" Sherry and Steve yelled at the same time.

"Pretty much...But hey! We get to see...Leon for information?" Chris sweatdropped.

"I forgot, Claire was working overtime so she doesn't come back home early. She'll be back by tomorrow." Leon sighed.

"Why didn't you tell me, Dad?" Sherry demanded.

"Chris would have told you. Didn't you, Chris?" Leon's scary glare shot Chris right in the eye. Chris hid behind Steve who gently pushed him away.

"I FORGOT! It's not like everyone hated the trip." Chris whined. Sherry growled.

"Yeah, being stuck with two idiots. One is a brunette and the other is a stupid ginger. Olimar and his Pikmin are practically the only sane people there and he's an alien!" she muttered under her breath.

"Okay...Steve, I see you're calm around Sherry now. Are you getting along with her fine?" Leon asked.

"Hey Steve. Try to do something with Sherry. Now's your chance." I whispered to Steve. He instantly got an idea in a simple click. He wrapped his arms around Sherry's neck.

"We get along just perfectly. We're like prison buddies who get along instantly." Steve said. I smacked my forehead. Didn't Leon call when they were arguing. I think Steve completly forgot about that. Leon was nodding as if he's believing every word he's saying when he knows Steve is trying to lie and flirt with Sherry at the same time.

"Uh-huh...Yeah, yeah...Whatever." Leon said with sarcasm in his voice. Sherry's blushing, but she elbowed him in the gut.

"Sorry Steve, but I don't like close physical contact with boys." Sherry said. Steve twitched a little from annoyance. I kinda understand that. Men don't like to be called boys anymore, but Steve is still 17 but he was supposed to 28 so it's hard to tell if he's either. I think it's those people with a 28 year old's mind in a 17 year old body. It's 17 again! (get it? ) Anyways, Leon sweatdropped.

"You guys should go home, what if Claire gets home and cannot find you guys? She'd flip and beat me up!" Leon said, shuddering at the thought of his wife beating him. My wife never beats me up when I do something wrong, but she yells at me alot when done so, while my children laugh at me. So not fun at all...

"Fine, Brother-in-law." Chris muttered.

"Don't call me that you dope!" Leon yelled. Chris sighed and turned around.

"Let's get home." Chris said. Wait, after we find Claire, My adventure would be over! Usually it'd last for over a month! But I haven't found many treasures yet. Oh well. The Pikmin carried lots of treasures from the plane anyways...Few hours later, we were back to the plane and I kept obtaining treasures. As we collected the last bit of treasure, I saw Sherry glancing at Steve affectionatly, then when Steve turns to look, she switched to a mean glare.

"What are you looking at?" she snapped. Steve smiled.

"Your pretty face." Steve replied.

"Whatever." she turned her head away so she can blush a deep scarlet red. Chris and Steven were playing a special game that humans play called crossword puzzles. I could see that Steven is getting more words than Chris. Once the plane ride was over, I climbed back on Steve's shoulders and headed out. Then, as Chris was driving us to Sherry's house, Steve and Sherry were having an argument again.

"I did not kiss you! Like Olimar said, I must have rolled on top of you! Right?" I nodded. Steve shook his head in disagreement.

"I did not feel your whole body on me." Steve said. Sherry looked at me with pleading eyes like she's saying "Help me, Olimar! Think of something and fast!" I instantly thought of something else.

"You know how creatures can do stuff randomly in their sleep, you know...Sleep walking? Or sleep motion. She must have gotten up and landed on top of you and went back to her original spot." I lied, trying to make excuses for Sherry. Steve thought for a moment.

"Yeah, right. You're trying to defend Sherry because she is losing!" Steve said. Chris groaned.

"You two stop putting Olimar to your arguments. Also, stop fighting like a married couple!" Chris shouted from the driver's seat. Sherry glared at Chris.

"I'M SO NOT GOING TO BE HIS WIFE!" she yelled. Steve grinned.

"You'll become my wife pretty soon, darling." Steve snickered, putting an arm around Sherry. She glared fiercly.

"No way." she said as she pushed it off.

"If you want to be that way, honey." she glared again, but he raised his arms in innocence. "Trying to be nice, sweetheart!" he said. Sherry rolled her eyes. For the whole ride, I got off of Steve's shoulder and played with the Pikmin, or trained with them. Once we got to Sherry's house, Steve scooped the Pikmin and I to the house. He dropped me on a small table as he sat on the couch.

"You fat*beep*. You go straight to the couch once you enter the house." Sherry said dryly. It's a good thing that the Pikmin covered their ears.

"Sherwy! You said a bad word!" Steven yelled. Sherry covered her mouth.

"Eeek! Sorry Steven!" she quickly apologized. Steve laughed.

"So you do have a soft spot after all!" Steve said, pointing his finger at Sherry. Sherry just scoffed at his words.

"Of course I am...Except you." Sherry said. Chris entered the house carrying all the bags.

"A little help here?" Chris complained. Steve got up and grabbed all the bags with ease and put them in Leon and Claire's room.

"Okay...I don't know what to do know I've finished everything." Steve groaned. Sherry had a little idea.

"Let's talk about you. What will you do after you see Claire? That's what you're here for anyways...Practically your goal, but you did that because you love LOVED her at that time and now you're friend love, but you didn't kill my dad because you wanted Claire's happiness, right? But you kept doing what you're wanting to do in the first place. Now that you're almost finished, what will happen to you? Most importantly...What will happen to Olimar, now that he helped you?" Sherry asked.

"Well, I'll simply go home to live with my family. The Pikmin with be safe within your building." I said.

"Well, that answers part of my question, but what will happen to the mutated boy?" Sherry asked.

"I'm not a boy! I'm older you know, young miss!" Steve snapped. Okay, I'm noting almost everything they're doing. Sherry even forgot what she was supposed to ask Steve.

"I'm 1 year younger, for your information!" Sherry threw it back at him.

"Actually, if I wasn't in a coma, I would be over 5 years older!" Steve said.

"Ladies, ladies! You're both beautiful! Sheesh, you guys would be lesbians!" Chris shouted. The two towered over Chris.

"WHO SAID I WAS A LADY?" Steve yelled.

"WHO SAID WE'RE TOGETHER? AND I'M NOT A LESBIAN!" Sherry growled. Then a bigger, darker and scarier shadow towered over all three of them.

"WHO'S CAUSING THE RACKET IN MY HOUSE?" a female's voice boomed. I held on to Steve the Trooper. Steve, Sherry and Chris was terrified. There was a small shadow dangling over the shadow's grip, flailing wildly.

"M-mom? You're home early..." Sherry squeaked. Mom?

"Claire-bear?" Chris said. I'm guessing that giant demon is Claire.

"Claire?" Steve asked. It is Claire! We found her! Shouldn't we be celebrating.

"Mommy! You're home!" Steven shouted happily. The shadow stepped forward. It was a red-headed female with the same eyes as Steven. So that's the only thing that Steven and Claire has in common. She looks very happy compared to a few seconds ago. Leon was home also, but he's sulking in a corner.

"STEVEN! I'M SO HAPPY YOU'RE OKAY! I THOUGHT CHRIS HURT YOU!"

"Bi-polar woman..." Chris muttered. Claire glared at Chris, just like what Leon, Sherry and Steve done throughout the whole trip.

"Excuse me?" she hissed. Scary female! She's just as scary as Sherry!

"I mean...My beloved woman of a sistah!" Chris made a fake laugh. She ignored him and turned to Sherry.

"Okay, young lady, who were you arguing with?" Claire said to Sherry.

"It's a man!" Sherry pointed at Steve. Claire took a good look at him, before she started crying.

"Steve! You're back!" she cried, as she pulled him into a hug.

"Of course. I went through coma, that's all...It's just that I had to deal with your daughter who doesn't believe I'm me no matter how much proof I gave her." Steve said. I cleared my throat, Claire pulled away and looked around.

"Who's that?" she asked. Sherry picked me and the Pikmin up, so I'm now facing Claire.

"Hello. I'm Captain Olimar. I'm from the Planet Hotcotate. Before I ever seen humans, I've been here about two times. First time, I crashed and met the Pikmin who are these little creatures around me. They helped me gather my ship parts because the oxygen here is toxic. Second time, I came back so I can collect some treasures to help my bankrupted company. Now, I came here to research life here. Things changed alot. Steve helped me alot on my research about this planet alot. I never heard of humans before. In exchange, I helped Steve throughout the whole journey. I will be going soon so I can be with my family again now that I did my research. Leon knows me also." I greeted. Claire looked shocked.

"So there is life in different planets! Anyways, nice to meet you, Captain Olimar. Thank you for helping Steve find me." Claire kissed her finger and tapped my helmet with it. I think that's her way of kissing a small Hotcotation like me.

"Hey, may I talk to you privatly, Claire?" I asked. She nodded and took me and the Pikmin to the bathroom.

"Okay, what is it?" she said.

"Steve doesn't have a crush on you anymore. He has a crush on Sherry." I said. Her eyes sparkled.

"Awww! How sweet! At least we won't have Steve sulking about me marrying Leon!" she squeeled.

"And Sherry likes Steve also. But it's more than like...It's love." I added. She squeeled louder.

"They're so meant together! But isn't she waay younger than Steve?" she asked. I shook my head.

"Well, Steve's age and growth froze during his coma so Sherry is 1 year younger. Okay, the problem is that they love each other, but they don't have the guts to say it." I explained.

"Hmmmm...Well we should do something about it!" Claire exclaimed. I guess I won't be leaving so soon after all...

This is the last chapter that will have an anthem as a title. The anthem for this chapter is 'Oh Canada'. Next Chapter will be about Matchmaking with Claire and Olimar. It will be the final chapter so get ready soon! Please review!~ By the way, I got most of the jokes from Chuggaaconroy. The 17 again joke is a joke I made up, because of the movie 17 Again starring Zac Efron (is that how you spell his name?)


	4. Chapter 4

The Blossoming Love of the Two Virus Hosts

"It's okay Olimar, I got the flower delivery company to send a bouquet of flowers. You carry and the Pikmin carry the flowers to Steve and tell him to give it to Sherry." Claire said as she flicked her communicator off. I read Claire's mind, but I quickly shut it off since it really damages my head because it's so disturbing, it almost killed me. Then Steve came to me holding a bottle of liquid that seems to be intoxication.

"Hey Claire...Do you want some alcohol?" Steve asked.

"Sure, whatever..." Oh! That reminds me! I took out my jar of substitute nectar.

"Steve, do you know what this is? It looks like nectar." I said.

"Oh. That's honey. Does that help you or something?" he pointed at the substance. So that what it's called...Honey.

"May I have a big jar of it? It helps my Pikmin gain nutrients so if I ever have Leaf Pikmin, they instantly turn into Flower Pikmin" I asked. Steve laughed and went to the kitchen. Then Steve came back with a large jar filled with honey. The Pikmin's eyes almost popped out in excitement.

"Sherry told me that no one uses them anyways, but if you want to hear what she actually said to me, she said 'Here, take this jar and stop bothering me!'. She can be pushy sometime. I'll be pushing her buttons soon." Claire glared while I smacked my forehead. The Pikmin rolled their eyes in digust.

"Thanks Steve...I get the Pikmin to carry it to the ship." I mumbled. I ordered the Pikmin to carry the honey back to the ship. Then the doorbell rang. Claire got it. There was a tall blonde (I realized that blonde is another name for yellow hair) haired female with another blonde female but smaller. Lastly there was a curly brown haired male. They were all holding a large bouquet of flowers.

"Delivery!~" They all said at the same time. I think they're still kids. Claire smiled.

"Thank you."

"Have a nice day." the male said. The smallest female twirled around and fell a little.

"You're so funny you know that?" Claire giggled at the small blonde. She giggled back in reply. "Well, good bye."

"Bye-Bye!" they all said.

"And hope ginger haired man and your daughter will get together!~" The taller female sang. Then they left. They're just as cute as my children. No, I'm not thinking that my children aren't cute! My children are undenyingly adorable! End of story! Well not this story, just the- Whatever! Then I threw my Pikmin to the flowers and carried them frantically while I lead them to their destination. It's not easy trying to get to a human while there are more of them moving around! Some might get killed. Then I made it to Steve, who's leaning against the wall drinking alcohol. I threw a couple of Purples to land on his feet.

"Ouch! Olimar! That hurts! What do you want?" Steve frowned at me. I shrugged sheepishly.

"Uhh...Can you gives these flowers to Sherry? It would probably increase your chances to be with Sherry?" I said. Steve grinned as he picked up the flowers.

"Thanks. That would sure give me one heck of a chance with your good luck. I'm sure she would like it." Steve said. The Pikmin and I ran back to Claire.

"I got it." I reported.

"Good. Come here, we'll see the results." Then we hopped on Claire's hands and walked to the kitchen. I saw Sherry washing the dishing while Steve was behind her. He tapped her back, then she turned around.

"What do you want?" she asked, giving a glare as she's wiping her hands. He shoved the bouquet of flowers close to her.

"For you. It's from me. Enjoy, cutie." he winked at her, then left. She blushed. I read her mind.

_"Oh my gosh! Did he just give me flowers...? I feel so warm all over!~ Steve really does have a sweet side to him. And now I'm 100% certain that he's the Steve in that coma...So that shows what he really is. On the outside, he's rash, cocky and rude, but on the inside...He's sweet, caring and loving. Hmmm...I gotta drop my fake hatred act now sometime now...Since Claire gave me proof he's the real Steve. What shall I do?"_ so that's what she's thinking. Now it's time to switch sides. We're going to help Sherry make a move on Steve. I tapped the palm of her hand

"Hey, let's try something with Sherry?" I asked. She nodded and went to Sherry. She was holding the flowers close to her chest.

"Yes, Olimar and Claire?~" Sherry asked cheerfully. I know pretty clearly why and how.

"Why don't talk to Steve? Strike a good conversation? Try being more friendly. He may like it." I asked Sherry. She rolled her eyes.

"Fine, fine...He DID give me those flowers. So I gotta thank him somehow." she sighed. She skipped to the living room, while me, Claire and The Pikmin followed along. Then I saw Sherry putting the bouquet of flowers in a vase. How I know it's a vase because we have something like that back home and it does the same thing, hold flowers. Then she skipped to Steve.

"Hello Steve. Thank you for the flowers." she said shyly. Steve smirked. She's dropping the mean act.

"You're welcome. You know, you're cute when you are smiling. Keep doing that. I like it." Steve complimented. Sherry blushed a very deep red, but she didn't hide it.

"Then I will. Just for you." Sherry replied. I looked up to see Claire's eyes glint in mischief.

"Come on, Olimar. Let's fetch my brother, Chris." Uh-oh...I sense trouble. The Pikmin sense it too. Then we walkled to the kitchen again, finding Chris eating a large sandwich.

"Chrissy!~ Can you help me with something?" Claire asked.

"Claire-bear, don't call me that. It makes it sound like I'm a girl which I am SO not." Chris whined.

"Stop being such a baby and help me." Claire gave Chris a cute look.

"Fine, fine. What do you want me to do?" it must be the eyes that allured Chris...

"Can you push Steve into Sherry, PLEASSSSSE? I want them tah kiss, PALEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSEEEEE?" Claire asked with a face that made Chris twitched. Chris shook his head.

"No." then Leon entered the room. Claire turned to the emo haired male.

"PA-LLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEAAAAASSSE Leon? Please push Steve into Sherry?" Claire used the same look that she used on Chris. Leon was shaking all over, twitching like crazy. I think he's not immune to her looks like Chris is. Well of course Chris is her brother and he's used to it, but Leon is her husband...

"Fine Claire. But you better help me when Steve is about to attack me and tear me to dust." Leon gave in. Claire hugged Leon, nuzzling her head against his chest. Leon blushed madly. Me? Well, I would have been crushed by now, but I made myself a Pikmin grapple and made it to the edge of a table. By the time I climbed to the top and pull all the Pikmin, Claire let go of her grip and scooped The Pikmin and I, then placed us on her shoulders.

"Let's go!~" Claire cherred. I sighed in shame. I so think this isn't gonna end well. Then me, Claire and Leon spotted the two couple sitting on the couch, talking. "Oooohh!~ Steve and Sherry sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g! First comes love, then comes marrige, then comes Sherry with a baby carrige!~" Claire sang. What a strange song she sings.

"Now, now, Dearie. Don't sing too loud, they might hear you." Leon hushed. Claire made a guesture that she's zipping her lips like it's a zipper coat. I rolled my eyes. Then Leon snuck behind Steve while Claire and I hid behind Sherry. I thought for a second and I didn't want to fall off when they pushed so The Pikmin and I jumped to the nearest small table. Claire gave a thumbs up to Leon. Then both Leon and Claire pushed Steve and Sherry together. Their lips pressed hard. Steve enjoyed it, yes. But he pulled away quickly. I checked his mind.

_"Oh my freaking gosh! I just kissed Sherry! And it felt perfect! But Sherry might not love me the way I love her! Oh crap I dead. If I die, tell Claire that I'm sorry for everything I did back in Rockfort!"_ Steve thought. Wow...He really is writing his death will...But to his surprise, she moved closer, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissed back, but with more passion. Steve moaned loudly. I smiled. Human love is so sweet, yet dangerous. Well, it does by the looks of it! Now I have no idea how I got that in the first place! I checked Sherry's mind.

_"He likes it? I'm so surprised. Olimar wasn't lying after all. He loves me." _Hold on! Since when was I a liar? Well, I don't blame her. You can be pretty unsure when it comes to love.

"Sherry, Sherry, Sherry...If you wanted to say you love me, then follow what your heart says. Gosh, now I sound like some stupid cliche thingy...But still. That was one hot kiss." Steve smirked. The Pikmin groaned. I agree with them. That was pretty gross. Leon agrees also! But Claire disagrees...

"If you put it that way...I love you, Steve." Sherry admitted. FINALLY! She finally confesses! The Pikmin cheered loudly.

"Now that's the spirit!~" Steve shouted, he tried to stand up, but he slipped on the carpet and landed on top of Sherry's chest. Everyone's, including my eyes widen. Leon twitched in anger.

"BURNSIDE!" Leon screamed. Claire panicked and grabbed ahold of him. Sherry blushed furiously and pushed him away. Steve pouted.

"Pervert!" Sherry squeaked.

"That was so not intended! But on the other hand...You have such a big chest, it's like landing on a large pillow-" Steve was punched in the jaw by Chris, Sherry and Leon. "I guess I kinda deserved it." Steve fainted. Human are very strange creatures...To break another moment, I cleared my throat. They all turned to me. Steve woke up and also turned to me.

"Well, uh...Sorry to ruin your moment, but my job is finished. My research may not be complete yet, but I gotta go home. My family misses me so much. I might come back here someday. But for now, I must return to my planet. I did everything I was supposed to do." I announced. They gave me a sad look.

"We're going to miss you, Olimar." Leon sighed.

"BUT I JUST MET YOU!" Claire shouted.

"You did so much to help me..." Steve muttered (in my opinion, I didn't think Olimar did much...But he was good company).

"Hey, you helped me with researching. That's a big help. Here's one last favour I want you guys to do." I said.

"What will it be?" Sherry asked. I shoved all the Pikmin forward.

"Take care of my Pikmin. Now this world isn't what it used to be and Pikmin die from the air I breathe...I need a safe place where these friendly creatures can stay. Purple and Whites are becoming extinct. Reds, Blues and Yellows are fine since they have Onions, so please, keep them somewhere safe here." I said. The Pikmin gave me pitiful looks, but they already know that I leave when my adventure ends. But I can't stand it when they give me heartbroken tears. It makes me feel guilty abandoning them in this dangerous world with no leader like me to take care of them. But I have Steve and the others to help.

"Sure thing. What do we feed them?" Chris asked.

"Honey or nectar. Get The Pikmin to carry creature called bugs to their Onion gain their nutrients to make more Pikmin. You should be more cautious about the Purple and Whites. They don't have any Onions so they can produce more and I can't find any Purple and White Candypops to replace any Blues, Reds and Yellows to produce them. But I have some pictures to show you what they look like." I handed them some pictures of the Candypops. "Okay...This is it. Good-bye everybody..." Everyone waved good-bye as I hopped on my ship. 3...I would miss them...2...No, I WILL miss them...1...Good-Bye everyone...0. I blasted off, looking back at The Pikmin, then my newfound friends. It's only been a couple of days, but it feels like I known them forever. Well, as I waited for my arrival, I pulled out my travel log and started writing. When I finished, I looked back at all the pages from my first adventure with The Pikmin to now. My log is completly full so I'll put this in a special case where I'll tresure it forever and then I'll get a new log so I can continue creating new memories when I come back. Earth is a very mysterious place and I want to learn all it's secrets, but for now, I'll appriciate what I discovered so far...And the gifts that I was given. I will never forget what they did, for as long as I live, no as long as I can remember them...Which is forever.

Well, that it...SIKE! It's not over until I say it's over! Wait...I just said it! Well, I mean, It's not over until the epilouge is done. You don't have to read it, if you really are in a rush, but if you want to know what happens next. Wait until I finish the chappie. Well...See ya later.


	5. Chapter 5

Epilouge

"I'm home! I'm home at last! I exclaimed. After a long journey, I can finally go home. I really miss my family. As I was landing, I got a glimpse of my wife, Sagitarrius, Libra, Bulby, Louie and The President waving at me at the landing area. After a smooth landing, I jumped out, greeting everyone.

"HELLO!" I yelled. Ooops! I forgot to turn off my amplifier. "Sorry. I had to use this in my adventures."

"Daddy!" my children exclaimed as they hugged me. It feels so great to be back. But looking at them reminds me of Steven (get it right fellas, it's not STEVE Burnside, it's STEVEN Kennedy!) and Sherry. I can even relate myself to Leon. Even now, looking at my wife reminds me of Claire.

"I missed you, dearie..." my wife said quietly as she gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"I missed you too..." I whispered back. Louie patted me on the back.

"Hey Captain Olimar." Louie shyly. Louie is still shy when it comes to me even if that incident was a long time ago.

"Hi Louie. Good to see you, buddy." I swear, me and Louie are like brothers! Sorta like Chris and Claire's relationship. Then The President came barging in and pushed Louie away.

"Hello, favourite employee! Did you bring any treasures?" the first thing he asks me is for TREASURE? Oh Hocotate God, I'll hate him forever.

"I did bring some souvenirs, but it's only for the family-"

"PLEASE? AT LEAST ONE TREASURE?" The President begged. Good thing I was prepared for this.

"Okay. Just be careful with this one. It'll knock your senses out." I replied.

"Oh goody good!" I went to my ship to take out the treasure. Then it landed on top of The President. Remember? It was Steve's shoes!

"Oi! It smells horrible!" The President whined.

"Told you it would knock the senses out of you. Did you know it was worn by the first human I met? He's a male." I said as I held up a picture of Steve. Everyone gathered around it.

"Oh my! He's such a facinating creature! Didn't you tell me about him." my wife exclaimed.

"You told us about Steve too! How are those other human beings?" my children asked as they were jumping up and down. As I told everyone my adventures, my stories became a huge hit throughout the whole planet. Few months later, I became a famous writer, storyteller and inventor. But I still own my ship just incase I fly agin... One day as I was eating my multicoloured PikPik carrots and 3 different coloured onions, my new super communicator rang. I went up to it and answered it. I gasped in shock. Was it-?

"Hi Olimar~!" It was...Steve and the Pikmin! And there's much more Pikmin than the last time I saw them! So there are still more creatures in the world!"

"S-S-Steve? Pikmin? How did you find-"

"The Pikmin used some junk to create this strange communicator." Steve answered. The Pikmin sang in happiness. I remember that song. It's called 'Ai No Uta'. They used to sing me that song during my adventures if I had an equal amount of Pikmin of each colour (which is 20 Pikmin of each colour). Then they started singing 'Tane No Uta'. It has a very bouncy tune. I felt so relaxed hearing the small creature's voices again.

"Well, I guess you can call me daily now." I smiled.

"Hey Olimar, you look different without your space suit. I like your black suit. It _suits _you well." Steve laughed. I twitched slightly from the ginger's joke. That was so horrible, I can't believe it...

"Very funny. How is your girlfriend, Steve?" I asked as I was drinking some juice. I saw a tint of red in his cheeks.

"Well...Olimar...Sherry and I are engaged." I choked and spat out the juice.

"WOAH! WOAH! WOOOOAAH! You? Sherry? ENGAGED?" I shouted as I was waving my arms like crazy.

"Yeah, Olimar. Proud? In a couple of months, Sherry will become my beautiful wife." Steve said with a grin. I gave Steve a small smile.

"I am more than proud, Steve. You finally gained a normal life." I said, gaining some of my breath.

"I just wanted to tell you, can you be my best man? Yes, Leon is my actual best man even though he didn't like the idea of me and Sherry getting married, but I want you to be my second best man, please?" Steve asked. My jaws dropped and my eyes widened in shock. B-best m-man?

"I don't know w-what t-to say...I-I am speechless...-"

"You don't have to be best man if you don't want to-"

"I NEVER SAID NO! YES I CAN BE YOUR BEST MAN! WHY WOULDN'T I?" I yelled. My pet Bulbie looked at me like I'm crazy. No, I'm not crazy. This human is crazy and despicable!

"Sheesh...Well I will tell you the information." for the next few hours, me and Steve were talking about the wedding plans, when, where, and how it is. Then I told Steve that I will be bringing a special gift from Planet Hocotate.

"Uh-huh and it would look good on your shelf or something..." Steve was nodding as the Pikmin fell asleep during the conversation. I can't blame them.

"Well that's all to know. Just wear something fancy and see you there." then the computer screen shut off.

"Wait!" it was completly useless. They're already gone. Oh well. I better get ready. Then my wife came into the kitchen.

"Honey, who was that?" she asked me.

"Just an old friend I knew long ago." I smiled. I will back, Steve. And this time, I'll bring my whole family...And Louie.

Well...That's it! That's your Extra ending! Thank you for reading this, and plz give reviews and constructive flames. If you do, you can come to Steve & Sherry's wedding! If you give a flame, I will burn you with that flame. See ya!~


End file.
